


RWBY : Team IRON

by F1SweetHeart



Series: Origin OC teams [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1SweetHeart/pseuds/F1SweetHeart
Summary: Origin story of my OC team. Can be found in Beacon Has Returned.





	

In an ally in Vale, there was a girl. Her name was Indigo George. She wanted to be a huntress at Beacon Academy. She had always dreamt of being a huntress.

Indigo headed to the docks to spy on some men who were selling some dust illegally. After Beacon had fallen, trade rules got stricter and that you would have permission of Ironwood to sell/ buy any trade coming from other islands.

There was a group of workers who were carrying crates which had dust in and what seem to be some weapons. Ironwood was strict about any weapons coming in or out of Vale, as there could be attacks on other academies such as Haven or Atlas.

"Oi, lady!" A guy shouted as he walked over to Indigo, "What are you doing here?".

"I'm here to bust you, you shouldn't be selling dust illegally" Indigo replied, "After all, I don't think ironwood or Mr Schnee would like it."

"Who are you?" The guy asked as he put down a crate, "I've never seen you around here."

"Let's just say, I like to say private." Indigo boasted.

"Well, get out of our way or our boss will have to deal with you." He said as he pointed to a guy who had ginger hair and a was wearing a white suit.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A girl." The boss said as he walked over to Indigo, "I thought there was orders that you guys should be work and not chatting to people who might expose us."

"Well, you shouldn't be doing this." Indigo replied, "What is the meaning of this?".

"Well, if you want any money in the place, this is the type of market that you need to do". The boss said. "After all I'm one of the greatest villain of Remnant".

"Who are you?" Indigo asked, "I haven't quite, heard of you."

"Why, I'm Roman Torchwick and I am one of the best criminals in Vale." Roman answered.

"Right, so you're not the best villain of Remnant then". Indigo joked, "That's why I haven't heard about you."

"Enough!" Roman shouted, "Get out of here or you might not make it out here alive."

"Really, I like a good fight." Indigo said as she got out her weapon called Zora which was a sword and a dagger.

"That's what you call a weapon, haha." Roman said as he showed Indigo his weapon which was a rifle.

"That's a walking stick than a weapon, man you're old." Indigo laughed.

"I'm not old, I just have this as it makes me look cool." Roman replied.

"Oh, so you're a cool old dude." Indigo joked, "Wow, watch out for this guy."

"Is that supposed to be a joke." Roman replied, "Let me show you how cool I am."

He turned his walking stick into a rifle. He started to fire light beams at Indigo.

Indigo out her weapon which was a spear which was coloured dark purple.

"I have a weapon too, you know" Indigo replied as she started to defend herself from the beams.

"What's that a post from a streetlight" Roman joked.

"I made myself" Indigo said as she reflected a light beam back to Roman.

"You won't get away with this little girl, no one can get away from Torchwick!" Roman shouted as her walked closer to Indigo.

Indigo ran and hid behind some containers as she didn't know what to do.

Roman was searching for her as she had seen what he was up to. He didn't want anyone to find out as Ironwood could stop their plan.

Indigo found a way to get out of the ally. She headed off to tell someone what she had saw.


End file.
